France
by Sugar Coated Kisses
Summary: Paul Suze Jesse FanFic- Suze is taking time abroad in France... will she find love in the country that breeds it? Please R&R!
1. Meeting

I sat down. Why was I here? I mean I gave up on this three years ago. I'm doing fine on my own with out Paul Slater and Jesse DeSilva. I don't need a man. I don't. The waitress came by.

"What would you like to drink? The waitress asked me in broken English.

"Coffee… black no cream or sugar," I said intensely. _Now he's late, _I thought looking at my watch. I shouldn't have even come. I mean why do I want to see Paul again. Suddenly, he came into view. _Ah so that's why I want to see him again, _I thought to myself. I couldn't help having a little smile come over my face.

"Suze, is that you?" Paul asked sounding a little surprised.

"Mmm hmm…" I said still kind of surprised at the way he looked. His olive skin had grown darker and his hair was a little shaggier. He had told me over the phone that he had taken some time off to go to the Mediterranean.

"Wow, you look different?" Paul said. I couldn't tell if it was a good different or a bad one.

"So do you," I said, trying not to sound flirtatious. I came because I wanted to get back in touch with some people from the Mission. Yeah right. Who was I trying to fool? I was still in love with Paul.

"Good or bad?" Paul asked looking smug. God I hate it when he does that. I mean it's not enough to look hot, but to be confident and know you're hot… it's irresistible. I can't give in again. I won't give in again. I just have to keep telling myself that.

"Just different. I mean I was about to ask you the same question."

"If I told you bad, what would you do?" He said smiling

"You know exactly what I'd do Paul Michael Slater," I said laughing for the first time in weeks.

"Haven't heard that in a while," Paul said.

"What?"

"Your laughter. It's good to hear it again."

"Thanks," I said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome," Paul said smiling back.

"So why'd you call me Paul?"

"Ah, I knew we'd get around to this question eventually."

"So just answer it," I said impatiently.

"I wanted to get back in the loop. I mean I had lost touch with everyone until you called me last year to tell me about-" Paul said until I cut him off.

"Let's not go back there," I said.

"Why not? Is it still painful to think about Rico-" I cut Paul off again.

"No, I just don't want to talk about it. Okay?" It was all coming back to me, the reason that I never went out with Paul. He was such an arrogant, yeah.

"Sorry," Paul said.

"Yeah well so am I for coming here. I knew it would be stupid," I said throwing some Euros on the table as I stalked off.

"Suze wait," Paul said running after me.

"No, just leave me alone. Go back to Greece or wherever okay?"

"Whatever Suze. I'm not going to leave until we sit down properly and sort through this," Paul said getting all deep and philosophical on me.

"Sort through all what," I said.

"You know, us."

"What us? There isn't an us to talk about. There never has been and never will be if I have anything to do with it seeing as how I'm one half of us. I mean not us of what would be us if there were an us… which there's not," I said tripping over my words.

"Sure Susie. You keep on thinking that," Paul said smugly turning on his heel.

"Don't call me Susie," I called after him. I heard a laugh ring out and I could swear it was him.


	2. Phone Time

**Sorry for nnot updating for so long. I was on vacation and I got back Monday... then FanFiction wouldn't let me sign on so yeah. Have fun reading!**

**Much Lurve (as Georgia Nicolson would say!)**

**-Annie**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I went back into my dorm room. My roommate wasn't there, so I blasted Vanessa Carlton music as loud as it would go. It was very moody, exactly how I felt. I leaned into my pillow and started to cry. _What did I do wrong? I mean is Kelly that much better then me that Jesse felt like he had to leave me. I mean sure she'll make a good trophy wife, but God… I brought him back to life! Man, the thanks you get for saving somebody's life now is so little. Jesse wouldn't even know Kelly if it weren't for me. Ugh, and of course perfect little Paul Slater has to bring it up. _Suddenly, I heard the phone ring.

"Hello," I said trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Suze, it's me, Paul."

"Bye," I said taking the phone away from my ear.

"Just listen Suze," Paul said. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't start with all that B.S. Paul. You're not sorry. I mean come on this is what you always wanted, Jesse gone. You got it."

"Look Suze it's not my fault Rico Suave-"

"His name is Jesse DeSilva," I hissed.

"Fine, Dr. DeSilva, wanted a trophy wife. He wanted a wife he could control, and frankly Susie, he can't control you."

"You… just shut up okay. I wanted to be everything to Jesse. You messed it up."

"I messed it up? Please tell my how I messed it up."

"You broke up with Kelly Prescott, making her available for Jesse and every other guy in the universe to stop and gawk at."

"I wasn't in love with her Suze. I was in love with, well never mind. It's over."

"You suck Paul. I hate you so much right now. God. You're a freaking idiot. You knew Jesse would go for Kelly. Though for the life of me, I can't figure out why you'd give her up. But whatever, I at least now have a justified reason to hate you."

"Would you like me better if I called you Querida? Huh, would that help?" Paul started yelling.

"Go screw yourself Paul," I said slamming down the phone. Poetry always calmed at a time like this, so I tried writing some.

_He says he loves _

_He says he's sorry _

_Not that again _

_I don't want it_

_I don't want him_

_I can't want him_

_Not that same guy_

_Not the one who loves her too_

_Not the one who gave it all up_

_Just to be with me_

_Or so I think_

_I think things over_

_I look on the bright side_

_I see the dark side_

_Nothing_

_Not worth it_

_He's not mine_

_He doesn't really want me_

_I'm just not giving in_

_The thrill of the chase_

_That's all it is_

_Just the thrill of wanting something you can't have_

It just looked like a bunch of crap to me. I mean what the hell was I talking about. What did I know about love? It's just a game. A stupid little game that men and women play, that's what love is. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring again. I thought it was Paul.

"Hello," I sad coarsely into my cell phone.

"Querida?" I heard this smooth Latino voice say.

"Jesse?" My voice cracked a little.

"How are you?"

"Fine," I said quickly and harshly.

"You don't sound it."

"Why thank you Dr. DeSilva… now I think you might want to get back to your trophy girl. She might leave you soon," I said almost hanging up when I heard his voice. Damn. I always get that close to hanging up on someone. What the heck is up with that?

"I've already left her Susannah, in fact, I'm here in France right now." When Jesse said that, it rendered me speechless.

"Susannah? Are you there?"

"I'm here Jesse, I just um can't talk right now."

"Is somebody in the room?" Too bad I'm a bad liar. Suddenly, my roommate walked into the room. She was singing songs from the musical Wicked. She was working on it for her music class, because she was a music major, obviously. Anyways I said, "Yeah Jesse, my roommate is here. We're going out soon, so bye," I said putting down the phone.

"We're going out?" Sarah my roommate asked.

"Well, that guy was kind of weird. I mean he's a total dickhead. He… yeah." I answered her.

"Is it that Jesse Whatever guy?"

"Yeah, he broke up with Kelly Prescott and now thinks he can get me back… yeah right!"

"What the hell? I mean from the picture you showed me of him and her together… I mean the bee-yotch had the nerve to send you that picture… but I'd think anything with a penis would go out with her! Not that you aren't pretty Suze… but-"

"Don't worry Sarah. I get it."

"Good, now where do you want to go tonight?"


	3. Designer Showhouse

**Meh... since I'm done with it... I feel I should grace you all with the awesomeness of this freaking AWESOME update... LOL**

**Much Love!**

**Annie**

* * *

Sarah and I walked into the house. We had decided to use the tickets that she had gotten through her Theory of Music teacher to go to the designer show house. Now usually I don't like old things, but it was a pretty cool old house, plus, I'd only be there a little while, and honestly, what can happen in a few hours. I was really wrong. When I picked up the brochure in the foyer, the first word I saw in it was "Haunted" with a giant question mark after it. I was like, _okay, everything will be fine… it's just to generate publicity… I mean it is opening night._

"Oh my gosh Suze! This is so cool! The people who live here have claimed to see ghosts in the past. They had the designers make it themed so that it's like when the ghosts actually lived here! Isn't that awesome!" Sarah said obviously enthused. God, I mean she brought me, and I did ask if we could just go on a girl's night out.

"Yeah, it's really cool!" And honestly, I kind of meant it. I hadn't done any _real _mediation since leaving Carmel. I had done a few after that… and ew not like that! So I was okay with it maybe being a little haunted… I mean I seriously doubted it was but who cares. I didn't until I looked up the stairs. I saw the Doctor himself. That's right, Jesse DeSucky! Ugh… I so did not want to deal with him. There was only one other route to take, the kitchen stairs. So what if it looked like I was coward, I mean it's not like anybody I knew was there. Then I saw Paul. Crap. It's just like that SOB to be here! I mean her can't just leave me alone for a little while. I was trapped. It totally sucked. I mean these are guys I totally wanted to cuss out… and they were both there. Ugh… I couldn't very well go towards Jesse because he would realize that I wasn't clubbing like I made it sound… so I chose the lesser of the two evils at the moment. I was walking quickly through the hall when Paul saw me. He grabbed me… and no not in the way many of you are hoping… he grabbed my arm.

"Hey Suze. What's up? Did you see Rico Suave here?" Paul said. I didn't even stop to correct him on Jesse's name.

"What the hell do you think Paul?" I said a little pissed that Sarah hadn't stopped to see where I was. She was clueless as ever talking to some designer that I could totally tell was gay. I mean how could you not tell. Then I looked at Jesse. I saw him eyeing Sarah, or so I thought.

"I'd take that as a yes."

"Well done Sherlock!"

"I see you haven't changed."

"If you couldn't tell when I hung the phone up on you today… I mean that's _nothing_ like what I would have done," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you pissed at me Suze… I'm not the one who broke your heart?"

"And you won't let me forget it, you arse…"

"Well… yeah," Paul said sounding kind of regretful. "Look, do you want to go out to this new restaurant with me right now."

"Um… well," how in all things holy, sorry Father Dom, was I actually considering this, I mean this is Paul freaking Slater. But he was super hot… I mean like that one song went "he's pretty fly for a white guy." I mean okay… Paul's pretty fine for any guy. I mean I bet he could make some straight guys want to be gay, creepy, but true. That's when I saw Jesse look over at me. "Sure," I said definitively.

"Really?" Paul said skeptically.

"Yeah," I said. I mean maybe I was trying to smite Jesse or something insane like that… but Paul was hot… and he was asking me out. "I just have to tell Sarah." Wow that girl was clueless. She was still flirting ruthlessly with the gay designer.

"She looks a little… um… preoccupied. Does your friend have a thing for gay guys?" Paul asked me.

"No, she's just really clueless."

"I see." Paul said as I turned to Sarah.

"Hey Sarah," I said happily.

"Yeah," Sarah answered. Then the lights went out.


	4. Ask No Questions, Get No Answers

**Summer has it's advantages... sun, the pool, no school, and UPDATES! Here's to chapter four of Froggy-land as we must reffer to it on MCBC. **

**Much Love!**

**-Annie**

**PS- I must love you all very much... I wasn't going to update until tomorrow... but if I don't get reviews... well... let's just say... some of you who want a P/S kiss and such... will be very disappointed with my next update (after this one)... I've already written part... but that can be changed... mwuhahahahaha!**

* * *

"Oh my freaking God!" Sarah yelled trying to keep it PG for the rich little kids that were in the house. 

"What the hell just happened?" I said, not exactly caring what everyone thought about my language… not that it was that bad, just yeah.

"Susannah, are you all right?" I heard a Spanish drawl say. It was Dr. DeSucky

"I'm fine," I said, shrugging off his touch.

"In more ways then one." That had defiantly been Paul. Luckily people couldn't see me blushing.

"I know you are there… I saw you staring at me. Come to me now!" Said some really creepy spectral voice.

"Crap. Of course there has to be a ghost… I mean come one… it's me we're talking about. And who the heck is he talking about? I wasn't staring at some ghost." I was kind of pissed at this point.

"Don't worry Suze, I'll protect you," Paul said seductively into my ear. Of course he does it in the dark when I'm all vulnerable. Damn him. Yet, I was kind of happy. I mean he's hot and he likes me. Total score!

"I don't need someone to protect me Paul," I hissed back. Why can't I just be grateful? I mean really. It's Paul "Greek God" Slater who wants me!

"Guys… can you stop flirting for one second and try and help me figure out what's going on here!" Sarah said. "I mean obviously, it's the work of the ghost, but I didn't see any when I walked in."

"What?" was the group yell directed towards Sarah.

"You're a mediator?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah… holy crap… are you?" Sarah asked in just as much shock

"Yeah…" I said now very freaked out.

"So nobody saw the ghost?" Jesse asked. God he's stupid sometimes, somewhat sexy… but very stupid.

"We've been saying that DeSilva. Now let's figure this out. Who was staring at a ghost? I don't think it's one of us because, well we can tell that it's a ghost," Paul said with a calm and level head.

"Well _soooorrry_ for apparently stating the obvious," Jesse said. Wow, he sounded really somewhat, never mind, he couldn't be… not Jesse… I mean God. Wow… if he were. No, I'm not going to think about it.

"Jesse, is there something we should know about you?" Paul asked jokingly. Ha. So I wasn't the only one thinking that Jesse was… no… not gonna say it. I mean Jesse gay… crap! I just thought about it.

"What?" Jesse sputtered. I could have sworn I saw him blushing. So maybe there is some truth to what I've been thinking. Nah.

"What was that?" Sarah asked as a cold draft of air blew through the house. Then the voice came back.

"Now you're all alone. Come to me. I need you to be with me. I love you," the ghost was saying.

"Shit… now the ghost loves somebody," I said, my teeth chattering from the cold. Paul put his arm around me.

"He better not be eyeing you Suze," Paul said again right into my ear. I shivered, not from the cold this time though, but from pleasure. "I say we split up now. Suze and I together, and Rico Suave, I mean Jesse and Sarah together."

"Shouldn't each group have a shifter?" Jesse asked eying me. Now see… I'm confused again. Maybe he's bi… no… not gonna think about it again!

"Does it really matter?" I asked not wanting to get put into a group with Jesse.

"For once, DeSilva might be right… as much as I hate to say it," Paul said.

"Hello, don't I get a say here?" I heard Sarah's voice ring out.

"Sure," I said… I mean Paul and Jesse were glaring at each other so anything to distract them.

"I am a shifter… so Paul's right… Jesse and I can go together and Paul and Suze can!" Thank God Sarah knew how much I hated Jesse.

"Thank you Sarah, now, can we split up?" Paul asked taking a grip on my arm.

"Fine," Jesse said taking hold of Sarah's waist. Man, is he taking anything he can get his hands on. Not that Sarah's a slut or anything… but I swear, Jesse must be getting a lot of action back in the States. I saw Sarah rip his arm off of her. Ha take that you idiot. You broke my heart… like how it feels to be put down… huh, huh! Paul and I decided to take the upstairs and that left the downstairs for Jesse and Sarah.


	5. Passionate Kisses

**Hope you guys like this update! Some of you (coughcoughMaddyifsheeverreadsthisagaincoughcough and the rest of you PFCers) will like this update VERY much! And if I do not get reviewed... well let's just say the ending might be different then I planned... MWUHAHAHAHAHA... I mean tee hee... the devil horns are holding up my halo!**

**Much love!**

**-Annie**

* * *

As soon as we were out of sight, Paul pushed me up against the wall and whispered passionately into my ear, "now I have you where I want you." He started planting little; light kisses up and down my neck. They got closer and closer to my mouth as time passed. I let out a groan of pleasure. Paul sure knows how to make a girl feel good. Suddenly, the song 'Passionate Kisses' by Mary Chapin Carpenter came into my head. It was totally random, but I thought of it as a sign. Paul had reached my mouth at that point and had almost made it under my shirt when I pushed him away. I heard him groan

"Damn it Suze! What was that for?" he said in a pained voice.

"We have to look for the ghost," I hissed, trying to stay protected, but I knew that the minute he started kissing me, all of my defenses fell.

"Suze, who the heck cares… it's probably some trick of the house… now come on… I saw a bedroom down the hall. It has a nice big bed where we could-" I cut him off.

"No Paul. Not now."

"Suze, things like this don't last forever," Paul said. I couldn't tell what he was referring to, our passion or, yeah.

"Well too bad." Yes I know a stellar comeback… but I wanted to stay like that just as much as he did.

"Fine, whatever. I just have to ask one question," he said.

"Sure whatever, let's get walking though."

"Is it the Paul?" We both burst out laughing. It was a reference to the first Charlie's Angels movie with Drew Barrymore, which we had seen together at one of our "shifting" lessons. Yeah that's what we're going to call them, 'shifting' lessons.

"The Paul is great!" I said back in reference to Drew Barrymore's lines. "Now let's go… or I might have to threaten you."

"Yeah, with what?" Paul said stepping closer. My breath quickened. We couldn't do this again. We needed to find the ghost. I was swept up into him. I hadn't felt like this since… well yeah… the bi. I did not just say that! God… wow… I must have some major issues with this guy. Well I mean of course I do. I mean come on… how creepy is it to think of Jesse liking Brad as much as me. I shudder at the thought. Oh my gosh… what if that's why he came around so much… because he liked the way Dopey looked in his wrestling uniform. Ew… Jesse and Brad… such a bad image!

"Paul, I'm warning you if you take another step closer-" he cut me off.

"You'll do what? You've already taken my heart and broken it once. I've felt hurt before… I can handle it Suze. You wouldn't kiss back like that… like you just did… if you didn't like me, unless you've changed?" Paul said. It was a question not a statement. He was challenging me to show whether or not I liked him. He knows I can't stand being called a slut… because that's what I called Kelly Prescott all those many years ago, so he's implying that if I kiss him again and I don't like him… that's what I am.

"Paul, don't do this. I think I like you… but we just met a few days ago," I said trying to resist the temptation that was his lips.

"Suze, we have known each other since the freaking eleventh grade! You know me, every sordid little detail that nobody else knows! Come on… just trust me," Paul said pushing his body all the way up against me. I moaned. God… can I not control my body. Paul started kissing me again. God, his lips are soft. They caressed my neck moving to my lips again. He started going up my shirt again. This time I didn't push away. I mean… I'm not a slut… but I really like him. There are things I won't do right away… and by that I mean go all the way. I was not going to have sex with him no matter how much I liked him. I mean this guy tried to kill me once in Shadowland, and here I am now, my defense being killed by his kisses. God, they felt so good. Paul had made it up my shirt right now and was pushing me down the hall towards the bedroom. I took my mouth off of his for a moment.

"Paul," I said. He sighed in distress again. God I must be good!

"Suze," he said in a pained voice. I interrupted him.

"I am NOT going all the way with you tonight… I mean you tried to kill me once," I said.

"God, not that again."

"Paul, I don't want to go all the way with you in a freaking designer show house… okay?"

"Fine, but can we at least get back to what we were doing," Paul said seductively. His eyes held my eyes in place. I needed to break away.

"We need to find this ghost… even if it is a trick of the house," I said forcefully.

"Fine, but I am not letting you get out of this situation when we get out of this house." I was scared by the look in his eyes when he moved away from me.Paul actually looked like he loved me and was serious about keeping me.


	6. Gay or Not Gay: That Is the Question

**Hey! Another update... I am so good! LOL... um yeah... Maddy I used one of your little Jesse-isms (DeSissy) hope you don't mind! It was so perfect for it! LOL... Anyways there is one part towards the end where you MIGHT want to kill me... but be patient and keep reading... it's worth it. (I hope) Well just read and be amazed!**

**Much love!**

**-Annie**

* * *

Paul and I were walking in silence, when he put his arm around my waist. It was sweet… but I mean it was Paul. He never does anything without having an ulterior motive… or at least that's how he used to be, but like I said, he looked like he was in love, or something like it when he looked at me. Wow… that's a movie. Small minds are easily amused. Anyways, I wasn't exactly shrugging his arm off, when the voice was broadcasted through the house again.

"You have not brought the person to me! I am losing patience with you! I mean come on… you guys need to hurry it up! Isn't it like obvious where I am? We're not playing a game of hide and go seek here… or are we? If you don't find me soon… I'm gonna like have to come find you. Hopefully I'll scare the pants off you!" Was it just me, or did this ghost sound gay? Just wondering… not that I'm homophobic or anything… there's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay… I just needed to know the details on this ghost.

"It sounds like the ghost is downstairs," I told Paul. He pulled me a little closer.

"No ghost is getting inside your pants before I do, okay Suze?" Paul said to me, kind of jokingly, but I could hear an undertone of seriousness in his voice.

"Nobody's getting in my pants yet Paul, okay?"

"Fine, but there are some very comfortable looking beds up here we could just, well you know-" Paul started whispering with a smirk on his face.

"No! Now shut up or you won't be getting any," I told him in a laughing whisper.

"Fine, just like you," Paul said. He was acting differently, kind of like Adam, but I liked the way I suited him. If only he could have been this way when we were in high school, then maybe Jesse wouldn't have hurt me so much. I sighed. "What is it Suze?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the old days."

"Oh yeah," Paul said stepping in closer. God why did he do this to me? My heart was thumping and my head was reeling. I wanted him so badly, but I couldn't have him. I couldn't want him, not now, not like this. God, I really must be listening to Sarah too much with the whole Wicked thing. It's like the lyrics from that song "Defying Gravity." Wow, theater geek much… I finally became cultured when I came here to France! YES!

"Yeah, and how we've all changed. Now come on, let's go," I said forcefully, shrugging his arm off me. We started walking down the stairs in silence.

"Look, Suze, um, never mind," Paul mumbled.

"No what?" I asked wanting to know what he was going to say.

"There's Rico Suave, let's go see what they've found." Now Paul was acting just plain weird. He hated Jesse… it's like the Grinch "I wouldn't touch him with a 99 and a half foot pole." Andthat's probably understating it.

"No," I said, pulling him into a passionate kiss. I was becoming more and more like Paul the more time I spent with him!

"Suze," Paul groaned, "we have to find the ghost like you said."

"But, Paul-" I said as he shrugged me off.

"No buts… we can't, not here, not now."

"Fine," I said feeling insulted. I mean I'm no Kelly Prescott, but I'm not ugly either. Plus, he was the one kissing me earlier. Men, they're so confusing.

"Hello Paul... Susannah," Jesse nodded at us.

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked, directing my question at Sarah.

"No not yet," Jesse answered staring strangely at Paul. No! My suspicions are coming true. I mean, I know Paul is probably hot enough to make a straight guy want to be gay… but I never thought it would happen. Ew… Paul and Jesse… maybe that's why Paul didn't want to kiss me, he was having an affair with Jesse. No, there is no way somebody who kissed me like he had earlier was gay. Maybe Paul was just trying to respect me, okay. Let's settle down here Suze, he's trying to respect you. What the hell am I thinking? It's Paul effing Slater! Maybe he's changed. Yeah let's go with that, he's changed.

"Okay, well, then I say we go as a group then, because we know he's down here. Suze and I checked the upstairs perfectly, and I don't trust that DeSilva checked thoroughly enough down here," Paul said, and then he kissed me again, slipping his arms around my waist. Jesse looked like he was about ready to pop a blood vessel. Ha take that DeSissy! Sarah looked at me with kind of a worried look on her face, but I reassured her everything was fine. I kissed Paul on the cheek (I know aw how sweet? KODAK MOMENT!) and whispered in his ear, "Hey, I'm gonna walk with Sarah right now okay?"

"Okay," he whispered back, "but don't leave me too long with Rico over here. I think he may have a thing for me." Oh my God! I wasn't crazy! Paul saw it too. Now all I had to do was check with Sarah, I mean Sarah's gorgeous and if Jesse hadn't tried to hit on her… yeah he was pretty much gay. So I went back to Sarah and started talking to her when I heard Jesse scream.


	7. A Decent Proposal

**I better recieve long praises in your reviews... or not... depending on how you like the chapter. You finally get a REAL encounter with the ghostie! Lovely times writing this! Really, it's one of my better (AKA: Funnier and ROMANTIC!) chapters! Oh and the ghost... yeah I really hope you don't think he's like Erik from POTO... tee hee**

**Much love!**

**-Annie**

**PS- Maddy: That is so cool that you're working at that special olympics thing! **

* * *

"Oh my gosh Paul. Why the heck did you just pinch my ass?" Jesse said giggling… and yes he was giggling not laughing. 

"What? Suze… no… I did not…" Paul started sputtering.

"And you pinched his first?" I said loving the freaked out look that was on Paul's ever-hot face.

"No… no… no…" Paul kept denying.

"I swear Suze… if it wasn't him, who was it?" Jesse said grinning like a schoolgirl. Now I knew he was gay. God… was he like using me as a cover up. Yeah right! I'm not going to be someone's cover up. Use some Maybellene if you want cover up don't use me! Wow that was lame but yeah.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Paul yelled.

"Nobody was accusing you of being gay… why do you have a confession to make?" Sarah said, just as jokingly as I had.

"No! God, it was probably the freaking gay ghost!" Paul yelled coming up to me. "Suze, you believe me right?"

"I don't know… I mean," I said laughing.

"Jesse, Sarah keep going. Suze is obviously having questions about my sexuality that I need to clear up," Paul said grinning. I was kind of afraid. I mean how was he going to clear them up.

"Well," Sarah said trying to delay as long as possible.

"Go ahead. Trust me, if he tries anything funny on me, he's a goner," I told her.

"Come on Sarah," Jesse said, "let's go kick some ghost butt!" Wow, how did I ever question that Jesse was gay.

"Now Suze," Paul said backing me up. I was against a wall. "If I were gay, would I do this?" And then he got down on one knee and said, "Susannah Simon, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" then, he pulled out a ring. "I had this ready at the café today, but you left before I could tell you that I've loved... well since the first timeI kissedyou. You remember the time don't you. In my room during our lovely shirter lesson." I was speechless. "Well, what do you say?"

"P-p-paul… turn around?" I said scared out of my wits.

"Why?"

"The ghost is right behind you…" I stuttered. Paul turned around and saw that the ghost was ready to pinch his butt. The ghost jumped back.

"Did I interrupt this tender moment between you?" The ghost said looking smug. Then Paul hit him in between the eyes.

"So Suze are you ready to answer me before this ghost comes around?"

"I think so," I said trying to add an air of suspense.

"Okay," Paul said looking apprehensive, "I mean I know we just met again and-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Of course I'll marry you Paul," I whispered into his ear. He slipped the diamond on my finger when the ghost got back up.

"You like so did not want to do that," the ghost said making the lights flicker on and off. I saw a painting heading right for Paul's head. Shit. What the hell was I supposed to do? Paul turned around quickly and blew the picture up.

"What was that?" I asked in awe.

"That my dear was an example of my shifting ability… just focus and you'll be able to do it, maybe not on quite as big of a scale but, now!" Paul yelled as something flew towards my head. I focused on it, and it went up in flames and Paul put them out.

"Jesse, Sarah! Get your butts back here!" I screamed. They were already there.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Paul proposed and then he punched the ghost in between the eyes. Apparently this particular ghost isn't quite on the straight path if you catch my drift," I replied beads of sweat dripping into my eyes. I was getting a workout protecting everybody from the projectiles coming at us… go me!

"Holy shit! The ghost has Jesse!" Sarah yelled. I looked over to see Jesse being carried up the stairs by one very feminine male ghost.

"Paul, I think the ghost is going to stop throwing things at our head now that he has what he wants," I stammered trying not to laugh.

"What did he want?" Paul asked.

"Jesse," I said. We both looked towards the stairs and saw Jesse struggling, but not too hard against one well-groomed ghost.

"Looks like we've got to save Jesse from Mr. Pansy Ghost," Sarah said laughing.


	8. Crazy in Love

**So Paulie has proposed... let's have a group aww 1... 2... 3... 'aww'. You will finally find out what the ghostie wants with Jesse. I was LMAO when I wrote this. Read and be amazed!**

**Much love!**

**-Annie**

* * *

I kept looking down at my hand. I couldn't believe Paul had proposed and that I had said yes. I was excited… but Paul and I hadn't even dated really yet. I mean he had saved my life before and he was there for me when Jesse broke up with me and decided touse Kelly. AndI guess nowI know why Jesse broke up with me; he thought I was getting too close to the truth. I guess I was too, I mean he wore leather pants every freaking day. It got really bad.

We were meandering up the stairs... I mean we were worried about Jesse... but it's not like the pansy ghost could do anything that Jesse couldn't handle. That's not a stab at gay people, but the ghost just didn't seem too powerful. Sarah came over to me."Sorry, I'm a little slow on the uptake, but did you say Paul proposed to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I said yes," I said. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. So this is how it feels to be in love.

"Wow… I thought you weren't into him."

"I didn't either, but when he kissed me, it was just there. I think I've known I was in love with him since we kissed the first time, but I was afraid of his unpredictability."

"Aww… well I'm going to go ahead now and see how Jesse's doing," Sarah whispered seeing that Paul was coming up to talk to me.

"Are you sure you can handle the ghost?" I managed to say without laughing too much. Sarah just giggled. Now giggling from her was okay… from Jesse, it was just wrong.

"Hey Suze," Paul said putting is arm around my waist.

"Hey Paul," I said back. We walked in silence for a little bit. I was so nervous. I mean what if I didn't really love him. I knew though in my heart that it was love. I mean when he kissed me it wasn't just physical, it touched me somewhere new… okay… I did not mean that way... ew… I meant like I felt it mentally and emotionally. Way to ruin a sweet moment with your sick minds!

"Look," Paul said.

"If you don't want to marry me," I said as Paul cut me off. He planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Of course I want to marry you," he murmured in my ear, "I was just going to ask you if you were sure you wanted to marry me."

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now like I said, there's a few bedrooms that-" I slapped him on his head. This was the Paul I knew. As much as I liked the emotional Paul, I meanliked him any way… but this was his natural side and that's how I loved him.

"Looks like the ghost is in love with Rico," Paul said.

"Yeah, now come on, let's catch up to Sarah."

"Fine, sure, why not?" Paul said. I could see he was looking smug. It was hot… but I wondered what he was thinking about. We saw Sarah looking in the master bedroom for Jesse.

"He's not here…" she told us. I had seen that when we walked in, so I was like 'Thank you Captain Obvious.' Not that I said that. It would just be mean.

"Where would a gay ghost and a gay man go," Paul asked. Even I knew the answer, not that I wanted to think about it. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they weren't making out in a bedroom. I heard noises coming from the master bathroom. Oh god. No way.

"Paul," I said, trying not to break out in laughter again.

"I hear it," he said looking embarrassed. I went over to the door and threw it open. I saw Jesse and the ghost on the floor, giving each other pedicures. Ha… you all thought… ha. Yeah right. And people say Paul has a foot fetish.This hghost was giving new meaning to the term 'foot fetish'. Not that Jesse was doing much better. Hedidn't look quite as turned on by the ghosts feet, but he wasn't turning away. I was pretty much floored.

"Susannah! Meet Carlos! He was my best friend when I was young. His parents sent him away to school in France where he was killed in a horse drawn carriage accident," Jesse said giggling. And yes, he was giggling again.

"All I have wanted since I diedwas to see Hector again, so when I saw him tonight, I knew, well it was love at first sight," Carlos told us. Paul, Sarah, and I were cracking up. Jesse looked a little freaked out… I don't think he loved Carlos as much as Carlos loved him… but what are you going to do when a ghost has you held captive in a house. We had to comply with Carlos's demands… not that it bugged me… _I _found it humorous. It's called karma Jesse, what goes around comes around!

"Carlos," Jesse said.

"Yes Querida?" Carlos said looking tenderly at Jesse. I started freaking out. I was snorting with laughter… I mean that's what Jesse had called me and now _another guy was calling him it_. Jesse was sputtering.

"I think you have misunderstood my intentions," Jesse told Carlos.

"Oh, how my sweet?" Carlos asked looking a little possessed.

"Well, um, I am your friend, but I don't really want to be anything more then that. I am so sorry." Paul, Sarah, and I were now backing away from the door. As much as we were there for Jesse, we didn't want to be there when Carlos blew up. I was afraid I was going to have to bring Jesse back from the dead again the way Carlos looked. The door flew off its hinges and Jesse was on the floor. Carlos was on top of him. It looked very wrong. The way Carlos was acting gave new mean to the saying 'Crazy in Love'.


	9. What We Do For Love

**Chapter 9 lovies! LOL... I'm thinking of ending this story soon... can't decide. While I ponder that...please R&R... I expect long reviews or... well... I won't go into the twist I'll throw in... let's just put it this way... it won't be pretty. I'm rowing now... 'GO ME!' so I might not update as much... but I'm really getting into this... so maybe I will. Anywho... I'm done with this little introduction... so have fun!**

**Mcuh Love!**

**-Annie**

* * *

"Get out of here Suze," Paul yelled at me. Papers and sheets were swirling everywhere.

"No. I am not leaving you here alone Paul, we have to do this together," I yelled right back.

"If you love me, you will leave," he yelled. Way to get protective Paul. I knew only one way to show him I loved him without actually leaving, so I wrapped my arms around him, and I kissed him. It was long and passionate. I pulled away.

"If that doesn't show you I love you, I don't know what will. Now we have to get a plan going to save Jesse," I said.

"Suze, why?" Paul said teasing me.

"You know why and if we don't go now… we're going to regret it. I am not having an innocent man's blood on my hands. Now, let's go kick some ghost ass," I said. It was like the old days. Not even my love for Paul as going to stop me from putting this ghost where he belonged. I know that sounds cheesy… but it was true. I missed the old days, the days where I didn't care about love and everything else.

"Fine," Paul said looking sour.

"Look Paul, Jesse may be the only gay guy in this house, but he is certainly not the hottest. If we don't get this ghost now, he's coming after you next." I looked around to see where Sarah had gone at this point. I couldn't find her. Damn. Oh well. Paul and I were strong enough to do this on our own.

"Yeah," Paul said looking smug, "alright," and he kissed me again. The fire that pulsed in my blood and through my veins was so intense. I never wanted it to end, but I knew we had to go save Jesse, or the house would come down on us. We ran back into the bedroom. Carlos was still on top of Jesse. He was looking worn out and so was Jesse.

"Shit," I said. Carlos as much as he was looking tired out, was in love. God, love can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Right now it was my enemy. It was killing me in two ways. I wanted Paul so badly, but couldn't have him at that point, and well, Carlos's love was about ready to bring down the house.

"Querida. I love you," I heard Carlos repeating. "We could be lovers, just let me prove myself to you. I will stay with you forever. Please." It was actually kind of sad to see Carlos that in love with someone who didn't have the same feelings. That must have been how it looked with Jesse and me.

"Carlos, listen to me," I said, "just be rational. Jesse told me something like this once, 'I am a ghost, it will never work between us.' Keep repeating that to yourself."

"You brought him to the living," Carlos snarled.

"Yeah, I was in love, and I still am, just not with him. I have someone who actually returns my feelings," I said. I could see Carlos's blood boiling, or I knew it would be if he were alive. This is exactly what I wanted. His attention was on me now.

"Suze," Paul whispered.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," I hissed. I could see Carlos's attention back on Jesse at this point. Crap. "This is what love is Carlos," I yelled. I kissed Paul and I let his hands roam my body. I was thinking on my feet. When we were out of breath I yelled, "Jesse will never love you for real. You can trap him here, do whatever, but he will never, ever love you. This is love!" Carlos started chanting. I swear, I had no idea what he was doing, until I saw an opening to the Shadowland. No way was he sending me there. I mean I knew I could get out, but yeah right. I was not going to go in there willingly. I saw Carlos float up, at first I couldn't tell what he was holding, but then I noticed it was a body. It was Jesse's body. He was unconscious. Carlos was going too far. Jesse did not love him. The portal was closing and I started running towards it. Carlos was not going to take an innocent soul in there. Paul grabbed my shoulder.

"Paul, let me go," I said thrashing against his hold.

"No!" he told me forcefully.

"I will not let somebody make the mistake I made so many years ago, even if that person is an evil, demonic ghost who wants my old boyfriend."

"The same boyfriend that hurt you may I add."

"You can add that, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die. I mean I did not go back in time for some sniveling ghost to come and take, okay my former boyfriend, away. I mean I lost valuable brain cells doing that," I kept talking, or rambling whichever you prefer.

"Suze, just be quiet. I think I hear something."

"What?"

"It's coming from downstairs," Paul whispered.

"Okay," I said following him to the stairs. Paul turned to kiss me again. "What was that for?" I asked.

"For being you, and not giving up on me."

"I won't ever give up on you Paul, but we can't give up on Jesse either."

"Fine, but figuring out what that _noise_ is down here will give us more time to think okay?"

"Fine," I said. We started checking the rooms. When we came to the kitchen, we finally figured out where Sarah had gone.


	10. Letting Go

**Twice in one day... (okay I know late tonight but w/e). Thanks for all the reviews guys... they made my day... well sort of. I went to the pool and got a tan, so your reviews were right up there, LOL. No, but I did get to laugh at my cousins who are still in school (sorry for all those of you still in school... I truly pity you.) Anywho, **

**BillThePonyLlamma: Is your name Sam? Ithought I read that somewhere on MCBC, anyways I love your reviews, I am always LMAO when I read them.**

**Nikki007- Are you Nikkiakamoviebuff on MCBC? Just wondering... I also wanted to thank you for reviewing like EVERY chapter... for that... yeah I definatly have to say you rock!**

**AmythstHannah- Okay... I'm thinking really hard and I really think I should kno you from MCBC... I will probably feel like an idiot after asking this... but what is your name on there? (unless I'm completely dillusional and you aren't on MCBC... in which case ignore all previous comments) But thanks for reviewing... you have also reviewed like every chapter of this story! **

**And for the rest of you (yes I hope you know who you are) thanks for reading.**

**Much love!**

**-Annie**

**PS: Maddy- you thought you'd get by unnoticed... ha ha yeah right... you were the one who crowned Jesse 'DeSissy'. Thank you so very much for making me LMAO when I read your review where it was essentially all 'DeSissy got put down!'**

**PPS: I'm putting this all right now because I aam probably ending this story soon... or not... but since I leave for the summer soon... it's probably almost time to end it... so sad... oh well.**

**PPS: Okay... almost done here... do any of yu read Tamora Pierce? I love her books and I just sent a request to FanFiction to have the 'Song of the Lioness' quartet added as a catogory! YAY!**

**Now it's time for chapter 10! ENJOY!**

* * *

She was with the gay designer. Sarah had a crazed look in her eyes. 

"Is this what you wanted Paul, when you left me… is this who you wanted me to become? I am now talking with somebody I don't even know, about my love life or lack there of. Talking to him about how my best friend stole my ex-boyfriend from me," she yelled at us.

"Paul, is this true? Did you go out with Sarah?" I asked shocked.

"No… I mean we went out on one date… that was it. She became like my stalker after that, but I figured when I saw her here tonight, with you and all, that she was okay," Paul mumbled.

"Liar! You told me you loved me, that we would always be together, and now, you're with her," Sarah snarled. "Jake, you might want to leave the house, it's going to get ugly, oh wait it already is, I mean Suze is here," Sarah laughed out. I guessed Jake was the designer.

"Shut the hell up about my fiancé, okay Sarah?" Paul snarled sounding equally as dangerous.

"Let me handle this Paul," I said, "you bitch. Okay, is that what you wanted me to say. Did you want to make me mad? Like I've said many times today, you can't make somebody fall in love with you. If Paul says you are creepy and a stalker, I'm probably going to believe him over you, okay? You want to know why?"

"Why?" Sarah growled.

"Because we love each other and nothing you can say or do is going to change that."

"You said you loved Jesse at one point, yet you broke up with him and turned him gay," Sarah said laughing manically.

"I didn't turn him gay. He was probably born with a chemical unbalance in his brain," I said… yes! It does pay to listen in Prof. Deser's class! "And what I had with him was a shadow of love, not even. It was probably to prepare me for figuring out what real love is like."

"Still, why would Paul want _you?" _Sarah asked maliciously, "I mean certainly, you haven't given him what I gave to him? Right Paul?" Paul blushed. I had never seen him blush. God, maybe I was being too rash. Maybe Paul didn't love me. Maybe I was just another piece of ass he could claim as his own. I was sick of sitting back and letting my heart rule. I needed to go somewhere I was needed. I needed to go save Jesse from Carlos. I didn't care if Paul tried to stop me. He can't just say he loves me, and that he wants me and then look like he would like to go rip some other girl's clothing off. Not that he looked like that at the moment, but how could I trust him? I started walking out of the kitchen.

"Suze, don't listen to her," Paul groaned as he grabbed my arm.

"I'm not listening to her, I'm listening to myself. I have to go right now, Jesse needs somebody. Carlos needs me too, I know what it's like to give somebody unrequited love and I'll be able to talk to him."

"Don't go," Paul pleaded with me again.

"I have to, and if you love me, you'll let me," I said fighting the tears back from my eyes. I wanted so much just for Paul to hold me at that moment, but I had to do this for myself. I couldn't let love blind me again. It was crippling me and I needed to get away from it.

"I love you, but this is crazy. Why are you doing this for somebody who hurt you?" Paul asked. I could see Sarah smirking.

"Have you not been listening to me Paul," I yelled, "I AM DOING THIS FOR MYSELF! Okay. This is the only way I can let go of something that has held me back for years. I have to do this."

"Then you're not going alone," Paul said to me looking hurt. I hated doing this to him.

"Yes I am," I said. The tears were almost too much.

"No, I won't let you." Paul pushed me up against the wall like he had earlier this night. He still made my blood feel hot and cold at the same time, but I was resisting. He put his mouth on mine. I tried to push away and he fought me down. I couldn't let this happen, not now. I used all my strength and pried his mouth off of mine. I found that I was breathless. Paul seemed satisfied with the result. Damn, I wasn't able to speak. I caught my breath.

"Paul," I gasped, "I love you with all my heart, but I have to do this. I can't let you come with me, your love will help me but your presence would be a hindrance."

"I am a stronger shifter then you Suze, how the hell would I be such a hindrance?" Paul yelled.

"Stay with Sarah, or do whatever, but you are not coming with me Paul Michael Slater," I said much to Sarah's obvious delight. I started to walk up the stairs.

"_Suze, you forbade me to come with you physically, so I can show how much I love you, I will do that, but I do know another way to come with you, and by God if it's the last thing I do, I am going to do it. I can talk mind to mind with you. Or did I forget that little lesson during our passionate kiss in my bedroom," _Paul's voice resounded in my head making me blush. I was unnerved, but I thought back, _"Fine, come with me this way, but when I tell you to shut up, you better do that or I will kill you when I'm through Paul."_

"_But then we wouldn't have had any fun Susie," _Paul retorted. I knew him well enough at this point that I knew he was smirking.

"_Damn him," _I thought. It was only too late that I realized he was connected to me through my mind. I was in the bedroom where the opening to the shadowland had been. I could hear Paul's laughter ring out from all the way in the kitchen.


	11. Blueberry Scones and Passion

**Chapter 11! Yay! Sam (BillThePonyLlama) you get major props in my story... (read to find out). Anyways, you find out more about Jesse's past, and Paul, well he becomes even more of a hottie! Not much else to say except that if I don't get lots of long reviews... I will end it abruptly and VERY meanly... MWUHAHAHAHA. (or not.) Hope you like it!**

**Much love!**

**-Annie**

* * *

"_So Suze,_" I heard in my mind as soon as I got into shadowland.

"_What Paul?" _I thought back exasperated.

"_Well, you know how you told me to do something else?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you want a scone and some coffee for when you're done? I know how tired people can get from being up in the shadowland."_

"_God dammit Paul, not now!" _I yelled back, with my mind of course.

"I wish I could see you right now, you always look so hot when you're mad. You look hot all the time though." I seriously wanted to melt right there, but I heard somebody scream.

"Shit Paul, you need to shut up. I hear Jesse, but I can't quite find him!"

"Fine, fine, but really do you want a blueberry scone or a cranberry one?"

"Blueberry, now bye," I thought back. I finally tried to shut my mind down a little. It didn't work.

(A/N: Thanks Sam (BillThePonyLlama) for this awesome idea!)

"One more thing," Paul thought. I swear I could see him smirking.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"I love you." Now I wanted to melt. I mean come on, who wouldn't?

"I love you too, but I won't love you as much when I get back if you don't let me go right now to go find Jesse. I have to let go."

"Okay." I kept walking. I wanted to turn back right then and there, and jump into Paul's arms. I heard the scream again. Damn. Jesse better be afraid.

"No, NO!" I heard a Spanish accented voice say. I couldn't tell if it was Jesse or Carlos.

"Jesse?" I said tentatively.

"Querida," I heard a breathy voice say.

"I am not your Querida Jesse. You are gay and I am not a man. Do you understand?" I said. God, Jesse was dense.

"What? No what did you do with mi Querida?" I heard that same accented voice say. I opened the door and found Carlos lying over Jesse's seemingly dead body.

"Shit, you son of a yeah… what the hell did you do to him?" I screamed. I needed Jesse here to let go. I was not going to bury the man I brought back to life. I wasn't going to do that.

"I didn't mean to, but he was struggling too much. He had to be sedated," Carlos cried out. I saw Jesse's eye wink open. It was only for a minute, but I knew that this was Jesse's signal to me.

"Get out," I hissed, still trying to sound mad.

"But, he is mi Querida!"

"Not any more, Jesse is dead. He will move on, and you won't. You want to know why? You killed a man!"

"But-" Carlos pleaded as I shoved him out the door.

"Leave," I hissed again. Man I was good at acting. When I was sure Carlos was gone, I tapped Jesse on the shoulder.

"Jesse, it's me, Suze."

"Oh, thank you so much for getting that thing away from me," Jesse whispered. "Before Carlos left for France, we were in a relationship. When our parent's found out, they were furious. My parents dealt with it by getting Maria to become my betrothed. Carlos's parents sent him away to France. They couldn't bear to see him anymore. Carlos pleaded for me to come with him, but I wouldn't. He went sort of crazy then. I knew then, that it would have never worked between us."

"I see Jesse, now-" I started to say as the door flew open.

"How dare you tell this out of style bitch about our relationship. I thought I meant more to you then that Hector!" Carlos screamed with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not out of style," I said calmly, "and if you were listening, you have no relationship now."

"Si, she is correct Carlos. I do not love you, I have found somebody else," Jesse said. I took Jesse's hand, and shifted us out of shadowland.


	12. Moving On

**This chapter is kind of short... but next chapter will hopefully more then make up for it. I just read this review when was going through my reviews: **

**"haha this is soo funny...  
is jesse really gay?  
icky  
i think you should end it in like 2 ch. with suze saving jesse and them falling in love again  
im sorry  
i dont like paul...  
haha this is soo hilarious"**

**Yes it's very funny, but do you think after all of this I'm going to have _JESSE_ end up with Suze? Well, if you guys don't review, that may be what happens... tee hee. Hopefully you guys don't mind almost a fluff free chapter, we're getting back to it, though it may not be the people who you think it's going to be. Then again, it might be. Anyways, read and LONG reviews!**

**Much love!**

**-Annie**

**PS- Yes, I know this chapter title is a lot like the one from Chapter 10 (Letting Go), but sue me, this one worked for this chapter and I'm running out of creativity. Plus I came up with it at 9:45 AM (after babysitting until 1:00 this morning... the alarm that I had forgotten to turn off went off... so sad)**

* * *

"You think you can run you bitch," Carlos screamed as he shifted in front of us. We were in the bedroom. I had the worst headache ever at that point. I heard Paul opening the door. "So, give me Jesse, and I won't kill your fiancée, okay?" Carlos smirked. 

"Susannah, no," Jesse pleaded, "I will change, just marry me and let Carlos have Paul. I can change Querida."

"You… what? No, I love Paul," I hissed.

"You loved me at one point," Jesse said stroking my face. I was pretty much disgusted. I mean come on… he was gay.

"No, stay here with Carlos for all I care," I yelled.

"Carlos was right, you are an out of style bitch. Carlos, will you take me back?" Jesse said. I was disgusted. This was so wrong.

"Of course my Querido… but why?" Apparently lover boy hadn't heard our conversation.

"Um… well… I just, I love you and I always have," Jesse said with tears in his eyes. Wow, this guy could act.

"Oh mi Querido! Thank you so much for doing this."

"What the hell?" I yelled because there was a swirling of wind again.

"The only way Carlos could move on was for me to face the truth. That's how I would have moved on too. I had to tell Carlos my true feelings, but now," Jesse sobbed.

"It's okay Jesse," I said cradling his head in my arms.

"Suze," Paul said almost spilling the coffee he had in his hands, "what the hell are you two doing?"

"Carlos just left," I said, "Jesse really loved the guy."

"Oh, okay. So you're just comforting Rico right?" Paul asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes Paul, now what's up with the Sarah situation?"

"What situation?" Jesse asked choking in his tears.

"She's basically going to become a stalker if we don't do something soon," I said.

"I believe I can help," Jesse said, "does she know I am, well, homosexual, yet?"

"I think she has an idea," Paul said sarcastically.

"Paul, do you trust me?" Jesse asked wiping the tears from his face.

"Not really," Paul said again being very sarcastic.

"Please Paul, just trust him. If you don't get away from Sarah, we'll never get married, and well you'll never get any," I said trying to sound seductive. It wasn't working very well. Paul just laughed at me.

"Okay Suze, for you, I'll do anything," Paul said with mock valiantly.

"Thanks Paul, now, let's listen to Jesse." Jesse started whispering to us.

"Holy shit," Paul said with a light in his eyes, "this might actually work."


	13. Authors Note Summertime!

Tomorrow is when my vacation OFFICIALLY starts (WOOT WOOT!) I've been on school vacation for a while, but I go on my ACTUAL one soon. I won't be back until August… so you won't get to read anymore until then… so sorry. Maybe somebody else will make a gay Jesse fanfic… keep my tradition ALIVE! LOL… I'll miss all of your lovely reviews, but I'll read all of them in August. Sorry you all though I finally updated. Less than 11 hours until I leave… YES! So excited. I'll be sailing, and thinking of ideas for this and many more fanics to come!

**Much Love (for the summer!)**

**-Annie**

* * *

_Remember Rio and get down  
Like some other DJ, in some other town  
She's been trying to tell me to hold tight  
But I've been waiting this whole night  
But I've been down across a road or two  
But now I've found the velvet sun  
That shines on me and you_

In the back, uh huh, I can't crack  
We're on top  
It's just a shimmy and a shake, uh huh  
I can't fake, we're on top  
We're on top

The day is breaking, we're still here  
Your body's shaking, and it's clear  
You really need it, so let go  
And let me beat it, but you know

That I've been down across a road or two  
But now I've found the velvet sun  
That shines on me and you

In the back, uh huh, I can't crack  
We're on top  
It's just a shimmy and a shake, uh huh  
I can't fake, we're on top  
We're on top  
We bring the bump to the grind, uh huh  
I don't mind, we're on top  
It's just a shimmy and a shake, uh huh  
I can't fake, we're on top  
We're on top

And we don't mean to satisfy tonight  
So get your eyes off of my bride tonight  
Cause I don't need to satisfy tonight

It's like a cigarette in the mouth  
Or a handshake in the doorway  
I look at you and smile because I'm fine

And we don't mean to satisfy tonight  
So get your eyes off of my bride tonight  
Cause I don't need to satisfy tonight

It's like a cigarette in the mouth  
Or a handshake in the doorway  
I look at you and smile because I'm fine

**-The Killers: On Top**

**Don't you just LOVE The Killers? (rhetorical... or not :)... LOL)**


End file.
